


Can I Buy You A Drink?

by SteveRabbits



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve meet in a bar and Steve plays hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Buy You A Drink?

Steve Rogers sat with his lifelong friend Bruce Banner at a bar in New York. They were discussing their coming college finals over drinks. Steve was majoring in art and Bruce was double majoring in Biology and Chemistry.

            “Steve, you are so lucky your biggest final is just a project. You could do anything with it.” Bruce had been going on like this for hours about how easy Steve’s finals were compared to his.

            “Okay, I haven’t even started it yet. I don’t know what I’m going to do with it. I’d rather have your finals that I could actually study for. Your finals have right answers. Mine are completely based on what the professor thinks of my art.” Steve was really stressing about this final he couldn’t think of anything to do. He had absolutely no inspiration. That’s why he had planned to spend the next two weeks locked in his apartment just doing art throw up until something became final worthy. This night out drinking was their celebratory official start to the study and cramming sessions.

            Watching them across the bar was a handsome man in a black suit and goatee. Tony Stark came to this bar every night to seduce drunken young men and women. He knew how to play the game and he never lost. Tonight would be no different. He picked out Steve when he first saw the blonde come into the bar. He was young, fit, and definitely Tony’s type. He had just finished his drink when he decided to make his move. He got up from his seat and sauntered over to wear the two young men were sitting talking about what Tony would use to insert himself in the conversation.

            Not noticing the hunk of a man approaching their table they began to talk about the professors they thought were attractive.

            “If Professor Harley doesn’t like my work, I could always just suck him off in his office to get him to change my grade.” Steve said sounding pretty pleased with himself.

            “I can’t believe you still have a thing for the man. He looks like Einstein.” Bruce laughed and did his best not to snort his drink out of his nose.

            Tony approached their table and took a deep breath. Time for the hook. “Who looks like Einstein?”

            Bruce almost choked as he looked up and saw the hot piece of ass standing in beside their table. “My friend Steve, thinks his art professor is sexy.”

            “Well I think your friend Steve is sexy.” Steve choked and looked up in shock at the man who just boldy came out and said he was sexy.

            “You didn’t just say that?!” Steve couldn’t believe his ears.

            “Erm, I’m pretty sure that I did in fact say that.” Tony smiled his best smile. This was definitely going his way and Steve would be rolling in his sheets in no time.

            Steve regained his composure. He knew where this was going and if this man wanted to play he would make the game more fun. “Cheesy pick-up lines don’t work on me, Mr…” Steve waited for the man to interject his name.

            Tony pulled up a chair facing it towards Steve. “Tony. My name’s Tony. And that wasn’t a cheesy pick-up line. I find you very sexy. That’s a fact. There are many attractive men in this bar…including your friend,” Bruce looked like he was about to melt. “Another fact. But I chose to approach you. Do you think a man who isn’t used to getting turned down would waste his time with cheesy pick-up lines? Now answer me this without thinking: Do you find me attractive?” Tony grinned and leaned back in his chair.

            “I don’t.” Steve replied without much waiting. This man before him was a pig. He was not about to go home with this man. Not tonight.

            “Yes you do.” Tony wasn’t going to give up easily. Besides what man or woman didn’t find him attractive?

            “Yes, he does.” Bruce interjected. Bruce’s expression was somewhere between take me now and drooling.

            “I’m a very good lover. I promise that if you come home with me tonight you will not leave disappointed. In fact you will leave satisfied. Multiple Times.” Tony winked.

            “You’ve got to be kiddin…”

            “We will have sex and it will be amazing. It will be so good that you will thank me. And then we will do it again.”

            “Oh really?”

            “Yes it is. So let’s try this again. My name is Tony Stark. May I buy you a drink?”

            “Do you really expect me to agree to this? What type of answer are you looking for?”

            “Vodka Cranberry. No ice. And I’ll order a Marguerita on the rocks with salt. Just one so we can both get loose but not sloppy. After all I did promise to satisfy you.”

            “Multiple Times”

            “That’s correct. Now may I buy you a drink?”

            Steve got up and grabbed his coat. He took one look at Bruce. “It’s time for us to go.” Steve walked towards the door leaving Bruce behind.

            “I’ll go home with you. You can satisfy me multiple times.” Tony laughed as Steve called for Bruce again. Bruce jumped up and ran after his friend.

            Two days later Bruce called Steve from the same bar they had been in two nights ago. Bruce was having trouble focusing on his studies so he decided to get a quick drink and thought maybe Steve would care to join him. “Hey, Steve, I’m at the bar and wanted to know if you wanted to come as well.”

            “Bruce, I told you, I’m not leaving this apartment until my project is done. I can’t go out and drink tonight.” Steve looked around at the mess surrounding him. He had maybe four or five different half started projects surrounding him. He was getting nowhere.

            “But that hot guy who hit on you is here. You should come. Take a break and hook up with him.”

            “No. I can’t. I need to find inspiration and you need to study.” Steve sighed. His friend was ridiculous.

            “You can find inspiration in his cock and I would study better if you would study the curves of his body and tell me all about them.”

            “Goodbye, Bruce. I will call you after I am done with this project. And you need to get back to studying.” Steve pressed the end button on his cell and pocketed the device. Steve stared helplessly at all of his art supplies. He needed something drastic to cause Professor Harley to actually give him an A. Steve was just too safe with his art. But he couldn’t really be blamed he didn’t have the inspiration for something bold. Then it hit him. The hot guy from the bar. He had been bold. Maybe even too bold. Bruce may have been on to something.

            Within an hour, Steve was dressed and ready to go out. He left his apartment and took a cab to the bar. He hoped Tony would still be there and hadn’t found someone else in the bar to hit on. As luck would have it, Tony was still there and better yet he seemed to have only just approached the brunette man he was talking to.

            Dramatically making an entrance, Steve announced. “You!” Steve walked right up to Tony and planted a hard heated kiss on Tony’s lips. “Do you still think I’m sexy?” Tony looked Steve up and down.

            “Yes.” Tony backed up from the man who had just assaulted him with a kiss. “May I buy you a drink?”

            Steve laughed. “Sorry, we’re skipping that tonight. Want to take me home?” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and led him out of the bar and to the nearest cab. Shortly they arrived at Tony’s place. This tall tower with the giant word Stark lit up towards the top.

            Tony led Steve into his bedroom and they became a hot mess of frantic kisses and tearing of clothes. Steve froze as he took off Tony’s undershirt. “What is that?” Steve ran his fingers across the blue light coming from Tony’s chest.

            Tony shivered as Steve did so. “It’s called an arc reactor. It keeps me alive. Keeps my heart running. Does it bother you?” Tony began to question his honesty. Why was he telling Steve all of this. Usually he just told his dates it was a fancy pace maker or he would leave his shirt on. It all depended on the state of soberness of his date.

            “No. I like it. It’s kind of beautiful. Will you tell me all about it?” Steve was extremely curious about the device.

            Tony laughed. “Later. You were wanting to have sex with me, correct?” With that Steve remembered what he had been doing before he had been distracted and continued frantically kissing Tony. Tony pulled them over to the bed and laid down on his back. Steve climbed over Tony so that their heads were in different directions. Steve then began kissing down Tony’s body, pausing briefly to give the arc reactor special attention. Tony shivered with every kiss but found that the experience was rather pleasurable.

            Steve’s mouth made its way down Tony’s body. Leaving bruises where he had lingered. Steve reached his destination and wove his fingers through Tony’s pubic hair. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s hard member and pumped it a few times. Then Steve massaged it with the drops of precum that had been emitted. Tony moaned and grabbed for his bottle of lube on the side table. He quickly slicked his fingers and inserted one at a time into Steve. Working the blonde open.

Steve licked the head of Tony’s man-hood, drawing more precum and inciting more moans. Steve took this as the okay and put his mouth around Tony’s member taking in as much as he could. Tony continued to finger Steve and put three fingers in at once. Steve’s moans sent vibrations through Tony’s penis. Tony was frantic and a total wretch under Steve’s capable mouth.

“Steve, gorgeous you have to stop or I’m going to cum right in your mouth.” Tony pulled Steve up and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Grabbing the condom off of the side table, Tony pulled himself up into a sitting position and opened the package. He slid the condom on and gently turned Steve over.

Steve moaned expectantly, his cock twitching in anticipation. Tony positioned himself behind Steve and pressed his tip against Steve’s entrance. Slowly, Tony pushed himself inside of Steve. Once he was of the way inside, he leaned forward and kissed Steve’s back. He then pulled himself part of the way out and pushed back in. Forming a steady pace, Tony let himself enjoy the experience.

Below him Steve was an absolute wreck. Begging for release Steve wrapped his hand around his aching penis and pumped. Tony noticed and moaned. It was so hot to see what he was doing to Steve. Tony picked up the pace, drawing desperate moans from Steve. Steve couldn’t take it anymore, with a few last pumps he came all over himself and the bed. The feeling of Steve clenching around Tony’s cock drove him over the edge into his own orgasm.

The two collapsed on the bed and laid there for a while before they both fell asleep.

A week later, Steve turned in his finished art project. He waited impatiently to get a response from Professor Harley. It was bold and eye catching. Something no one in his class had ever tried. The minutes seemed to pass like hours, until finally Professor Harley spoke.

“I like it. No, I don’t like it. I love it. It’s life changing. It’s beautiful and edgy. Congratulations Steven.” Harley made a note in his notebook and then moved on to the next student waiting outside his office. Steve collapsed in the chair behind him and sighed a sigh of relief. After a minute of calming his heart beat, Steve collected his masterpiece and walked outside.

Back at home he placed the painting back on his easel and looked over his work. Immediately after his escapade with Tony, he came home and started working on it. Bruce had been right. Sleeping with Tony had given him the inspiration he needed. The painting was of them. Steve down on his hands and knees pumping away at his own cock and Tony behind him plowing into him. The looks of pleasure on Tony and Steve’s face were accurate to what had actually happened. Steve’s favorite part was the arc reactor.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this fic from the movie Crazy, Stupid Love. And no, I don't actually think that any one could turn in a painting of two men having sex and get away with it. Nor do I suggest that anyone do it.


End file.
